General Commander
The General Commander is a Decorated war Hero of the New Incursion War and also a serve time soldier in his age of mid 30s. He serves under SPS Delta Command on the pentagon. He also played a Key Role on the Seventh Sanctum War and the New Incursion War for his actions bringing the SPS back to the fight. Later, under the Battle Group X-Ray's commands, he continues the fight with the X-Ray Fleet and bring back Earth. He also has a strange love interest on the Human Alicorn. Although, the General Commander is still considered on a Commander's rank and just below from a rank of a General. The Commander's name is only named Alexander. Biography Not known around the SPS Universe. But a General Commander rank is a Level of a High Class for a Commander rank. The General Commander have been around on the SPS on successful missions. As well as strategic wars around the Seventh Sanctum War on 2397-2401 on Earth. Later, on the New Incursion War on 2401. He commanded the SPS Heavy Longsword called SPS Aegis 7. But later on the New Incursion War, he commanded the SPS Triffecta. A Carrier that is used to defend Earth on any attacks. Serivce on the Seventh Sanctum War The General Commander was mentioned multiple times taking control of SPS Soldiers on all battalions. Saying that the entire battalion formed into a fleet. And used it against the Occupied Territories of Nod on Siberia on Earth. Then responsible of taking out Nod's fortress by the use of it's own Bio Weapon on it's own factory. The General Commander was thanked by the Goverment of the United Colonies of Peace of stopping the Meltdown of the Nuclear Facility of Shanghai to prevent Nuclear Pollution on Earth. He was also seen awarded with the Valor Medal and Four Medal of Honor on the SPS. Service on New Incursion War The General Commander came back on duty after the SPS Delta Command called an immediate course of action when Nod destroyed Earth's Orbital Defenses. Giving an entry for Nod's largest fleet Sanctum inside. He was stationed on his personal Cruiser, SPS Aegis Seven. Defense and Evacuation on the United States The First Redeployment of the General Commander was establishing a Mobile Base on Central Park. For the civillians to evacuate immediately before Nod's Invasion Forces overruns the city. The Evacuation was successful, but at the cost of the lives of the SPS Saturn Four. The General Commander and General Satyr falls back south to avoid Nuclear Strike. Later, the two Generals deployed a Mobile Base on Washington DC. Which rallyed to be another evacuation order. But Nod Strykers ravaged the city and the National Guard are pinned down. The G.Commander reactivated the Air Defenses but Nod used Artillery on Orbit and destroyed the White House Gate. The G.Commander defended the entire White House and evacuated the UCP Officials away from the city. Then later, destroying a Nod Occupied Zone on the port. The Commander was ordered to pull back to the Pentagon. Which later ordered to evacuate all of the SPS Officers on the area. Which seemed that Nod's target is the SPS High Officials and as well ONI Members. The Commander ordered the nearby battalions to defend the Pentagon. And used the Pentagon to detonate a HAVOK Nuclear Mine. Obliterating the City and with Nod's forces with it. Counter Attack on Asia In June 19, 2401. The G.Commander was deployed on China to defend the UCP's Chinese Prime Minister Zao Mandorozan's convoy. But Nod ambushed every side of the corner and the Convoy halted it's position by the clearing for the Commander to deploy a mobile base. The SPS Triffecta called on the Commander, for the Triffecta to fire their Omega Cannon to leave a hole on Nod's shield barrier. The Commander retakes the Communications Post and gave the coordinates to fire the cannon. Then later, the Commander destroyed the roadblock that Nod built and the Prime Minister was evacuated safely. After evacuating the Prime Minister, the Commander was called by Orbital Command. Saying that they are needing proper coordinates to fire a Nuclear Warhead to space in order to destroy Nod's Carriers. The Commander requested a deployment of a new Mobile Base on the mountains. Then takes over the Silo Station from Nod remnants by force. And firing the Cluster missile by a proper coordinates. The High Value Targets were destroyed, and the Orbital Command thanked the commander. However, his own Cruiser was destroyed by a Nod Tactical Warhead on orbit. Retaking China and assisting SPS USU Triffecta When Hong Kong was called Nod Zone. The Commander deployed a large Alpha Base and send a transmission to Triffecta to commence the attack. The Triffecta burst a large crater on the center of the city. The Commander and Triffecta's Forces assaults the city and captures Gideon. The SPS Fleet arrived and started to take influence over the city. Later, the Triffecta is under attack by Several Nod Barrage. And the predicting countdown of 30 minutes will destroy the ship. The Commander hasted to destroy the Barrage Cannons on the canyon and destroyed a Nod Scout Base that lead to Hong Kong's capture. Triffecta's Forces are later on to be under attack by their mobile base. The Commander assisted once more and the Captain of the ship is on his debt for the Commander. Two forces destroyed the Nod Stronghold and confroted the Nod General. Which says the answers that Gideon can escape. Gideon's Escape When Gideon was brought to ONI Alpha on London in July 2401. Nod assaults the city's harbour and it's Frigates destroys the SPS Towers. Crushing the line of tanks and the SPS Soldiers were later on, pinned down. The Commander takes control of an Alpha Base near to ONI Alpha and built reinforcements to drive Nod Force away from the city. And used SPS Warthogs to chase Gideon but ended up a failure. ONI Command requests the Commander to deploy to the Philippines. Where the most Heavily Defended Haven on Earth is. Defending the Philippines Early before August 2401. The Commander arrived on Leyte. Seeing hundreds of PRX Laser Cannons all over the area. The Commander said that the country is defended. But General Avarichy said that the country's weakspot is at the Western Visayas. Seeing that area is not placed with PRX Laser Cannons due to a Local Citizens of disagreement. Nod starts to use Naval forces on the sea and shelled the villages. The Commander deployed a Mobile Base and destroyed Nod Naval Forces. But Nod uses dropships across. Saying that the SPS Shields are down on the West. The Triffecta arrived before the Commander is overruned. The Triffecta says that their debt for the commander is paid. The Commander is deployed on the surrounding islands of Cole. Which is located between the islands of the Philippine territory and the Weapons Factory of SI. Nod infiltrates the base and controls over two PRX Laser Cannons. The Commander establishes a Mobile Base on the canyon for cover and destroyed the PRX Laser Cannons. Costing several SPS Guardian Tanks lost. An EMP Blast was reactivated. Covenant Invasion, Start of the Third Covenant War In August 9, 2401. Orbital Command spread the news on all of the SPS Channels and Units. Saying that the Covenant are back. A Large Planet Size ship is orbiting several miles away from Earth but not engaging. Saying that the ship is not responding. The SPS Called on a Threat Level Maximum. A Highest Level of alert. The Commander deploys an intiative base. And later that the Covenant Vessel responded in several orbital drops of Covenant Troops. A Covenant Citadel was built and the Commander built up an entire force and backed up the Triffecta's forces. Destroying the Covenant Base and saving Triffecta's XO. In Mid August, The SPS Triffecta deployed ODST Troops to help the Commander to move on and establish an Alpha Base. The Covenant fires an alpha magnetic cannon and pin down the SPS Triffecta into ground. The Triffecta called that the ship is not damaged, but disabled. The Commander saves the Ship from the Heavy Scarab Attacks. Later on, the SPS Triffecta regains power and was called by Orbital Command to support the SPS Vessels on Orbit and assist every ships to prevent the Massive Planet Sized Vessel to collide course on Earth. The SPS Triffecta sets to orbit. Entering to Earth Orbit The Commander takes on command of the SPS Triffecta. To Support and assist all SPS Vessels from thousands of Covenant Corvettes and Battlecruisers. As seen on the battle on the orbit. Every SPS Ships are crushed and destroyed into pieces. The Commander successfully defended the key stations and the damaged Vessels away from Earth. The SPS Triffecta is once again ordered by Orbital Command to assist another VIP Vessel. Under the Commander's orders, the Triffecta encountered a CSO Covenant Super Carrier. Battling with every defenses it has, the Triffecta takes heavy damage by the encounter but destroyed the Super Carrier later on. Operation: Code Delta In August 18, 2401. The Commander was deployed on the mountain surroundings of Tibet. Where he deployed a Mobile Base and established contact with the Triffecta Forces in order to destroy a Covenant Mega Turret. The Commander and the Triffecta Forces destroyed the Mega Turrets and destroyed an Orbital Shock Cannon that disrupted several SPS Vessels. The Covenant built artillery cannons and destroyed most of the Commander's and the Triffecta's Tank Battalions. The Two Groups retreats on the mountainside and then counter attacks on the Covenant Forces. And then, destroying Nod's temple. A Transmission appeared that Gideon is having a conversation with the Ascendancy's Leader, an Omega Elite. Aware of the Nod and Covenant alliance. Triffecta reported that Nod is working with the Covenant to assist them in taking over Earth and the rest of the colonies. The Commander takes a heavy pursuit on a Nod Cruiser and plants a Havok Nuclear Mine on the side. Then on space, the Cruiser was set to detonate, and destroyed a large Nod Fleet before it gets a chance to finish off a Damaged SPS Fleet. Triffecta thanked the Commander for his actions. Operation: Sunset Around August 23, 2401. SPS Triffecta and the Commander ( Acting as the Captain onboard ) established contact on the Orbital Command. Saying that there are no more SPS Fleets to reinforce them and they are on their own. And the OC commenced Operation Sunset for the Triffecta in their objective to destroy a Covenant City Cruiser. A Hundred Kilometers vessel. The SPS Triffecta's XO, Commander Thorne says that destroying the Covenant City Cruiser is absolutely impossible. But according to Orbital Command, around them are Six Hidden PXR Barrage Cannons that can be enough to disable the City Cruiser's shields, for the Triffecta's Superweapon to fire on the hull and destroy the Vessel. The Operation begins. The Commander deploys an Alpha base on the center of the ruined city of New Agria. Triffecta stays on the skies and awaiting deployment of reinforcements for the Commander. The Commander built enough strength to destroy Nod's forces on the city as well as the Covenant blockade on the SPS Command Center on Agria. The Commander then pushed north and retakes over the Control Station. Reactivating the Six PXR Cannons and sets them to standby mode, waiting for the City Cruiser to come by. Triffecta calls the Commander that the City Cruiser is weakened and they are ready to fire the Superweapon. But they can't unless they get the proper coordinates and needing at least one SPS Recon to pinpoint the target. An SPS Ranger recons the area and designates the target. The Triffecta's Ion Cannon fires and destroys the City Cruiser's hull, making a large crash on the mountains and seen on the planet's surface permanently. Operation: Vintage Point In August 29, 2401. Orbital Command declares it's final transmission. All of the SPS Forces are to leave Earth and slipspace away. As there is no point of hope left for the SPS To stop Nod and the Covenant. The Triffecta takes a long repair done and arrives on Western Europe on Spain. Commander Thorne suggests that Spain can be a direct intervention and to lure the Covenant to their area for a momentarily. Triffecta engages the Covenant Battlecruisers on the skies and the Commander deploys a mobile base. Saying that Spain has a Large Reactor enough to give the SPS a resuming battle against Nod and the Covenant. The Commander pushes through the Covenant forces and retaliates long enough and activates the Reactor but needs time to recharge. The Commander defended it and the Reactor powers up. The Triffecta moved west and rams Six Covenant Battlecruisers. The Triffecta gets a closer land on the Reactor and used it's power to overcharge the Superweapons of the Carrier. The Commander goes inside the Triffecta with his forces. And the Triffecta sets course to Orbit. Believing in the danger, the Triffecta fires a Pulse Core Weapon. Destroying most of Nod's Fleet on orbit as well as the Covenant but leaving Ascendancy affected. The Ascendancy fires Seven to Nine rounds of Giga Cannons and instantly damaging the Triffecta heavily. When the Ascendancy is ready to fire a charged shot to finish the Triffecta. It was interrupted by a 4,924 Km SPS Vessel called Aegis Omega. Aegis Omega says hello to the Triffecta and it fires every defenses to damaged the Ascendancy. The Aegis Omega rammed a hundred of CSS Battlecruisers on the way and brought a huge SPS Fleet with it. The Continunation of the battle for Earth resumes. Operation: Shock and Awe The Triffecta's actions made the Battle Fleet X-Ray arrive and resumed it's Battle for Earth. In August 30, 2401, Several SPS Dropships waves in to the Ascendancy to make a landing entrance to the Behemoth Sized Ship. The Dropships failed to make an attempt. The other Wave of Dropships goes for Earth and make a landing on the ruined city of New York. Which was recently nuked by the SPS. The Commander was with them and deployed a Mobile base later on. The Battle Group X-Ray Commander, Superior of the Army Calistare Frost ordered the Commander to make a forward attack on Nod forces surrounding the ruins of New York. The Commander build enough forces and destroyed Four Nod Rocket Forces. Operation: Charlie Don't Surf In September 4, 2401. The SPS Battle Group Four with the Commander commenced a major assault on the Shore City of Alvara. Nod occupied the city and held captives of Four HVI Individuals. The SPS Forces assaults in with Dropships and encountering with RPG Fire and Anti-Air Shells. The Mobile Base drops from orbit and squashes Nod Troops on the Parking Lot near to the beach. The Commander built the base and assists in on the assault. Rescuing the HVI and destroying Nod Political Bases on the area. Operation: Return to Sender In September 12, 2401. The Commander is sent to Iraq to destroy a Covenant Starcruiser that is going to be deployed soon enough. The Commander had an experienced trouble on the Nod Attack so he pushed north to fall back and destroy the Dam for a counter attack. The Commander later re-established a new forward base, destroying Nod's Forward base and destroying the Nearly Finished Starcruiser. Retrieving AI Data The Commander cooporated with General Alverd on September 18, 2401 on the Philippines. To Detect on Mindanao a shortage of civillian numbers and to investigate by destroying Covenant Pursuers. A Relief surprise that an unknown being called for SI Scientists as Alicorn, has a rare AI Data carrying an amount of intellegence about Ascendancy and the Multiverse. The Commander pushes forward with tactical strike and destroyed a Nod Base and rescuing the Alicorn by caging. The Mission became a success but barely. Alicorn Spec Ops Mission. On September 20, 2401. The Commander is detailed and briefed by the Alicorn to destroy Four Nod SCUD Missiles that targets the Orbital Station Command of the SPS Military. The Commander takes out the SCUD Missiles, but one Missile directly hits the Alicorn's secret location. The Commander sends it's reinforcements and crushes Nod Forces before the Alicorn gets captured. The Commander rescued the Alicorn from dire trouble. Returning back to Europe In Spetember 23, 2401, the Commander is deployed on Berlin to defend the Negociations Headquarters of the UCP regarding to Gideon's friendly fire act on the Covenant. The Commander build the defenses and hold the attack of the Covenant but the western defenses were breached and Gideon was taken. The Commander attacks the Elites that captured Gideon and brings Gideon back. Forerunner Attack The Alicorn introduced herself in September 26, 2401. And the Covenant breached ONI Charlie's walls. The UNSC Forces were unprepared and quickly were insufficent on the fight. The Commander used a handful of Spartans and cleared the threat. And retrieved the Forerunner knowledge on a crashed Covenant Corvette. Destroying the Nod-Covenant Temple In September 27, 2401. Battle Group Seven and Nine arrives on Moscow, Russia. Which established a Large Covenant Temple with Nod's Temple. The Commander and the SPS Battle Group Fleet invades the city as the Commander establishes a Forward Base. Then later, a Fortress. The Commander used every force of his army and destroyed all Two Temples. But a Glassing Attempt came and destroyed the Fortress. Because of General Anthony inside, he was killed. The Commander finished Anthony's work by destroying Nod's Grand Temple and the Covenant's Second In Command Elite, Parg Vol. Suicidal Assault on the Ascendancy Once again, in October 1, 2401. The Commander takes control on the SPS Triffecta and pushed towards to the Ascendancy. But- Captain Lasky: Th-That's a suicidal Assault Commander! We can get shot down by the Ascendancy any moment! Cmdr. Alexander: Not with the Alicorn onboard. Prepare to make a hole on the Ascendancy. All Battle Groups, prepare to open fire. Battle Group X-Ray Commander: Roger that Commander Alexander. All Ships, fire! Cmdr. Alexander: ( The Ascendancy's shields are down. ) Fire the Omega Cannon. Captain Lasky: Y-Yes Sir! ( Presses the button and the Ascendancy takes damage on the inter hull. ) Crystal Clear: I'm not sure if we're going inside the ship is-'' ''Captain Lasky: This is Captain Lasky to Orbital Command, Inside Ascendancy is a Shield Dome World! Orbital Command: Reconfirm?! What?! Captain Lasky: The Entire Vessel is also a Planet! Orbital Command: I see it now Captain. Your objective still stands on the Alicorn. Orbital Command out. Crystal Clear: We just need to do the same. Deploy troops and-'' ''Cmdr. Alexander: Shut down Ascendancy. Personality The Commander ( Cmdr. Alexander ) barely talks on the missions but pretty serious on his strategic operations. He was also proclaimed the Hero of Earth due to his actions on the Seventh Sanctum War and the New Incursion War, Later named as the Third Covenant Sanctum War.